


Denial

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Lovino wakes up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He whines softly, reaching up to block it out with his hand. His clock reads noon, and he wonders why he’s still asleep, why Antonio didn’t wake him up. Lovino climbs out of bed, checking his phone to find the date, relieved he had not missed any work. A saturday. A day off. What a relief.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> "Sometimes we find ourselves walking through life blindfolded, and we try to deny that we're the ones who securely tied the knot." - Jodi Picoult

Lovino wakes up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He whines softly, reaching up to block it out with his hand. His clock reads noon, and he wonders why he’s still asleep, why Antonio didn’t wake him up. Lovino climbs out of bed, checking his phone to find the date, relieved he had not missed any work. A saturday. A day off. What a relief. He looks around their room, reaching over to feel the cold side of the bed. “Tonio, where are you?” He murmurs, wondering if this is one of Antonio’s games of hide and seek. 

He stands up, shivering at the feeling of the cold hardwood. He catches sight of Antonio’s favourite mug resting on the side table, and a frown makes its way to his lips. “Antonio, we talked about this! No leaving dishes in our bedroom!” He calls out, hoping his husband hears him wherever he’s hiding in the house. He sets the mug in the sink, sighing softly. Days old tea stains the sides, and Lovino notices how he didn’t notice it sooner. He scrubs it away before setting it in the dishwasher. 

Lovino scoops up the phone, dialing Antonio’s number. He waits a few moments, hearing it ring in the other room. Lovino follows the sound to see it on the couch cushions but his husband is nowhere to be found. “Dammit… Tonio.” He hangs up, calling Gilbert instead. “Where is Antonio? He left his god damn phone here again.” Lovino says, as soon as he hears Gilbert’s voice. A sharp intake of breath is the only response he gets. 

“Lovi…” That stupid German sounds weirdly sympathetic and sad. Lovino huffs, crossing his arms. 

“Are you going to answer me or just cryptically say my name?” He asks. 

“Antonio has been dead for months, Lovi. We do this everyday…” Gilbert runs a hand through his hair, beyond tired. He stands up. “I’m coming over, don’t do anything. I’ll be right over.” He grabs the memory album from the shelf beside him, hanging up on Lovino. The Italian snorts, rolling his eyes. He drops both phones on the couch. 

“This is a low blow, Antonio!” He shouts into the void that is their house. “It isn’t a funny prank! Can you just come out and say ‘gotcha’ already?” His voice wavers. He looks down a bit. There’s no way Antonio is dead. He saw him smiling his beautiful, bright smile yesterday. There’s no way he could be dead for months. That’s crazy. They’re messing with him. 

Lovino leans up, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. He makes tea, calling out to Antonio that he’s made his favourite, so he needs to get his ass out there. A sip of the tea brings back everything. The cup slides from his grip and shatters on the floor. Lovino stares numbly at it, not moving as the hot liquid flows over his feet. “Tonio…” He whispers, sliding to the ground. The sobs wrack his body hard, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

The door opens soon after, and Lovino is lifted out of the mess. “God dammit, Lovi, I told you not to do anything.” He holds him close, petting his hair lightly. “You need to go to a hospital, you’re all burned up, okay, just relax Lovi. I’m so sorry.” He carries Lovino outside and to his car. “I’m so sorry, calm down, you’re going to be okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I think the hardest part of losing someone is having to reimagine your whole future without them." - Unknown


End file.
